The New Girl
by twilightprincess219
Summary: Samantha Montgomery was moving to a whole new continent, to start a new school. However, she had no idea how much attending Hogwarts would change her life. Bad summary. OCxDraco. Its better than I make it sound XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so, this was the first story I ever wrote. And well, its kind of confusing. Its kind of a love story with one person but then it changes to a different one in the sequels(yes I have more, like 3 of them lol) Don't ask me why it went like that but it did. That's just how I ended up writing it. So anywho, I hope you like this anyway!!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. Just Sam is.**

* * *

**Moving?!**

"Sam! Over here!" a girl called from across the street. Another girl, with long light brown hair and bright blue eyes turned and smiled, running over to her friend.

"Hey Taylor! What's up?" she asked.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with us?" Taylor, a girl with medium length blonde hair, and blue eyes a shade lighter than Samantha's said. "We were going to make fun of the muggles." She smirked.

Samantha sighed smiling. Her friends were always doing something like this. They loved to pick on muggles and make fun of them when they passed. Samantha didn't really participate. She didn't mind muggles that much. Actually, she thought they were quite fascinating. Now, you're probably wondering what a muggle is. Well, that's a non-magical being, which Samantha and her friends were not. They were witches, who attended an all girls magical school to practice their magic and become great witches someday. Samantha and her friends were only going into their fourth year, after summer break was over, which meant they had 4 years to go still. But Samantha didn't mind. She loved going to school to be with her friends, and be able to use her magic, which was against the wizarding law to use outside of school.

"Well, what do you say? Are you coming?" Becka, a short girl with short black hair and brown eyes asked impatiently.

Samantha smiled at her friends and shrugged. "Sure why not? The summer's almost over anyway. Might as well have some fun." The other girls grinned as they all walked off.

* * *

Samantha was sitting in her room, reading quietly to herself. She was tired after the long day she had with her friends. They had indeed gone to the mall. And they had kept their word about picking on the muggles. Whenever one would walk by, they would make some quiet comment then start laughing, which would cause the muggle to look over at them and glare.

Now they didn't pick on all the muggles. Whenever a cute boy would walk by, Taylor and Becka would start acting flirtatious, and Samantha would just sigh shaking her head. She loved her two best friends, but sometimes they were really tiring.

The wind blew through the open window, blowing her long light brown hair around. Her blue eyes suddenly looked up as she heard a knock on her door.

"Sweetie," a voice said, "Your father and I would like to talk to you." It was her mother.

"One second mom." Sam said shutting her book and setting it on the table. "Ok. Come in."

The door opened and her parents walked in. Mr. Montgomery was a fairly average sized man, with short wavy dark hair, and bright blue eyes-which is where Samantha got her eye color from. Mrs. Montgomery was around the same height as her husband, with medium length brown hair, and hazel colored eyes.

"Honey," Sam's father began, after him and his wife had sat down on the bed. By the tone of his voice Sam could tell she wasn't going to like this. "This may come as a shock to you..."

"We know how much you like your school and your friends-" her mother started.

"But we're moving." Mr. Montgomery finished. There was silence, then suddenly Sam jumped up from her bed.

"Moving?!" she screamed outraged. "But why?"

"Well you see honey," her mother said cautiously, "your father got a job over in England-"

"In London." Mr. Montgomery added.

"But what about my school?" Samantha said still furious. "I mean, I don't want to go to a muggle school." Yep, that's right. Samantha is a witch, as is her mother, and her father a wizard. She had started at her all girls magical school when she was 11 years old, which was 3 years ago. She had so many friends there, she didn't want to leave them.

Mrs. Montgomery smiled. "Don't worry honey, they have a wizarding school there too."

"Will I have to start out in the first year again?" Samantha asked almost crying.

"Of course not." her dad said trying to calm her down. "You'll just start out as a fourth year." Samantha, looking on the verge of tears, only nodded silently, knowing there was no way she was getting out of this.

After her parents left, Samantha laid down on her bed in deep thought about what she was to tell her friends the next morning before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well please review and let me know what you think!! I'm sorry its so short. Actually it was shorter than this at first, but I revised it, and added stuff to make it better. And please try and be nice with the reviews. But I would gladly take suggestions to make this better if you have any! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Again sorry the chapters aren't that long. But I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The summer seemed to fly by for Samantha, what with having to pack up everything she had for the move. Speaking of which, she still wasn't that thrilled about it. Though she was a little more comfortable after she went for a visit to meet the headmaster. He was a very old man, with a long white beard and a kind face. He was very kind to her and her parents when they went to Hogwarts to visit and get a tour. She also needed to get sorted. She decided, after having the tour and seeing the school, that maybe going there wasn't going to be as bad as she originally thought.

Though she was still upset about leaving her friends. When she told them she was moving, Taylor freaked out and Becka broke down crying, throwing her arms around Samantha and tell her that she couldn't leave because she was the one who brought the three of them together. This had made Samantha feel even worse for leaving. But unfortunately she didn't have a choice. And she promised she would try and write as much as she could. The other two girls had calmed down enough after that to nod and talk about what they were going to do for Samantha's last days there.

* * *

A couple months later, Samantha and her parents were at Kings Cross Station in London, getting ready to get on Platform 9 3/4.

"Ok," Mrs. Montgomery said, staring at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. "Now just run through the middle of Platforms 9 and 10. We'll be right behind you."

Samantha nodded and got right in between the two platforms. She stared at the wall nervously. This definitely wasn't how she went to school in America. She used floo powder to get to the academy, not a hidden train. She gulped, took a deep breath and started running. Right before she got to the gate, she closed her eyes, in a desperate attempt to try to block out the pain she knew was coming.

However when she didn't feel herself hit the wall, Samantha opened her eyes and gasped speechless. Hundreds of kids were walking around and getting on a bright red steam engine that had the words "Hogwarts Express" on the front. "Wow! Its huge!" she said smiling, admiring the big train.

Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery appeared a few seconds later, standing behind their daughter. "Now remember what Professor Dumbledore said. You'll be in Gryffindor." Mrs. Montgomery said.

"Yeah I know." Samantha said looking around. It was then she noticed three kids, two boys and a girl, walking over to her. One boy had black, messy hair and glasses. The other was taller with bright red hair. The girl had curly brown hair and looked like she had a smart attitude about her.

"Hey, I don't think I've ever seen you here before." the boy with the glasses said when they got to Samantha who smiled.

"That's because I just moved here."

"Hey, if you just moved here, how come you have a Gryffindor robe on?" the red haired boy asked.

Samantha giggled. "Because I've already been sorted."

"Oh." he said turning red. He was kind of cute.

"Hello." the girl said smiling. "I'm Hermione. This is Ron," she pointed to the red head "and Harry." she pointed to the boy with glasses.

"Hey." Harry said smiling.

"Hi." Ron smiled shyly.

"Hi. I'm Samantha. But you can call me Sam." Samantha said. Suddenly the whistle blew, meaning they only had five minutes to get on the train.

"Come on." Hermione said looking at Samantha. "You can sit with us."

"Ok." Sam smiled turning to her parents and hugging them. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad."

"Bye!" her mother said.

"See-ya!" her dad said.

Samantha let them go and waved, before walking away with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. As she followed them, she knew she was definitely going to like it here, more than she original thought.

* * *

**A/N: Ok please review and let me know what you think! Suggestions are welcome!!**


End file.
